


Love Can Change

by 19supercorp96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, just probably not what you expect or want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19supercorp96/pseuds/19supercorp96
Summary: Kara Danvers is back. Lena Luthor's trust, not so much. Can Kara get her friend back or has she been replaced?One-shot-basically, it's set after S3. I just ended up there on the timeline for some reason. It worked best.





	Love Can Change

> **A/N:** This is my first fic here. And it's not even fucking supercorp.FML.
> 
> Angst - Supercorp. Light and fluffy - Leign. 

* * *

   


L-Corp's CEO was once again busy with the company's papers. Demands of getting the Alien Detection Device to be put on sale, business deals with the other companies, budgeting for the new Luthor's Children Hospital building. Same old, same old.

She was in the middle of reading another boring deal's report when a knock got her attention but it wasn't coming from the door instead it came from her balcony.

She smiled seeing who was on the other side. She quickly opened the door and let the person in.

"I thought you'd like to take a break."

"It's greatly appreciated, Sam." Lena sat next to the woman on the couch.

It brought a small ache to her chest because she used to often sit here with another Kyrptonian.

"You are thinking of her again." Sam spoke. Or as other people know her, Reign the Worldkiller.

"I'm just -

"It's understandable. She was your first true friend."

Lena gave an unbelieving scoff, "As true as she can be."

"I understand why she hid her personality, I did it for my Ruby but I don't agree with her hiding her secret from you for so long, even after establishing such a level of friendship." Reign reached over to hold her hand and squeeze it gently.

Lena gave her a rueful smile. "Sometimes I think that she chose the right decision. Keeping her identity from me."

"Lena."

"That man used me to get to her, to Supergirl. And once again I fell into that trap." Her eyes grew glassy but before they could fall she felt arms around her.

"You did nothing wrong. He was sick for manipulating you. If you didn't make me promise to not go after him he would be hanging off an edge by now."

Lena laughed, actually laughed and Reign looked at her like she was the moonlight in a dark night.

"Hmm…is the offer still standing?"

"Why Miss Luthor, how diabolical."

They both laughed again, Reign still keeping her arms around the Luthor and Lena holding onto one arm as she leaned against the woman.

They settled in comfortable silence.

"Hey! Wait! No you can't -

"Lena, I just -

"I told her you weren't accepting visitors." Jess spoke a bit out of breathe. She wasn't bothered by the two women on the couch but the same couldn't be said of the blonde.

"It's fine, Jess." She gave her a dismissive nod and Reign removed her arms around her. "What can I do for you Ms. Danvers?"Lena stood, crossing her arms.

"Lena, please, I just wanted to talk… I don't like where things ended.." Kara was trying to ignore how Reign moved closer to the black-haired woman. "Can we please talk in private?" She made a pointed look at Reign.

"Sam?"

"If you're sure." Lena gave her arm a squeeze, assuring her of her choice. "Then I'll see you later," she smiled at Lena. "Danvers."

"Worldkiller."

"Kara! You are in my office and you will give my guest the proper respect!" The blonde actually took a step back. She was never at the end of Lena's anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I -"

"Not to me."

Kara swallowed and looked at the other woman, "I'm sorry…March." Reign gave her a nod, accepting the apology. Kara waited 'til she was sure the woman has entered the elevator and hit the button.

"Now, if you could please hurry along, I have business to attend to."

"But you were pretty comfortable back there with *her* and didn't look to be much in a hurry." She grasped the sling of her bag tightly.

"If that is what you want to talk about then I suggest you leave."

The blonde, superheroine took a deep breathe to calm down. "I'm sorry. I came here to apologize and I'm already ruining it. I didn't mean to pry. Whatever business you have with her is none of mine. I kind of just got thrown off my game."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Your game?" She was leaning against her table with a smirk on her face. Lena realized that this was still the same old Kara Danvers.

And Kara let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I caught it off Winn. But not what I want to talk about. I came here to apologize to you because I realize now that me keeping my secret from you wasn't a very friend thing to do. I want you to know it didn't have anything to do with your last name. I was just so happy to be with you and be Kara Danvers without having to forcefully push aside the knowledge that I'm also Supergirl. I…I felt at home with you."

It was with that look that Lena remembers why she fell for the clumsy, smart reporter. The soft way she looked at her, with those comforting blue eyes and bright smile.

"But your identity almost got revealed -

"Not for the first time"

"And you were harmed because of the kryptonite I had no idea L-Corp still had."

"Again, not for the first time."

"I could have stopped him if I didn't make that deal -

"Lena," Kara gently held one of the woman's flailing hands. "It's okay, he used you," she made sure that the CEO understood that Kara didn't think it was her fault at all, "and like I said it's not the first time all of that happened to me." She smiled, trying to make things lighter.

"I should have believed you."

"I lied to you."

"To protect your secret. I understand that, it's the same way Sam kept her secret."

Kara stiffened for a moment but it went unnoticed by Lena so she just murmured an agreement.

"Lena," Kara removed her hand around the CEO's wrist and instead clasped her hand in hers. "There was another reason why I didn't tell you my identity sooner."

Judging by the way Kara was avoiding her eyes and her blushing cheeks, was it truly going to be what Lena thought?

"After the Daxamites incident, I felt like I lost everything. But you, and all my other friends helped out, you the most though," she smiled at her, "I thought that I would have a bigger chance with you being Kara Danvers rather than Supergirl."

"Oh, Kara."

"Lena."The blonde finally looked at her and suddenly their lips crashed together, a simple push of the lips and Lena saw bright smiles flashed at her and blue eyes that reminded her of the sky but then blue turned dark and grey and then nothing but brown comforting eyes that held her grounded when she thought she had lost everything. "Lena?"

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? For almost two years she had pined over the blonde. When she was in a relationship, she had sat back, happily listening to her friend talk about her boyfriend while her heart was chipped to pieces. Then she brought her back, reminded her how important Kara Danvers was to everyone. This is what she wanted.

But now, now she can't think of anything else but laughter from two amazing people, warm arms tenderly wrapping around her, tears from a person who just wanted to understand why she was created and to believe she was meant for more.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

"What? I - I thought that…"

"I used to." She saw those bright eyes suddenly break and fill up with tears. "God, I used to want to do that a hundred times over and over again...but, things have changed."

"It's her isn't it?" There was anger in her eyes, the sunny blue turned stormy. "She's a Worldkiller Lena, she was made to destroy everyone and everything."

"Then why does she handle everything with gentle care? Why does she love a child so much more than herself?" Lena glared. "Your family," Kara let go of Lena's hand in surprise, "created her and all those other Worldkillers. But she is more than what other people have chosen to be her destiny.Does that mean I've always been meant to be evil?"

"Lena, of course not. Don't turn this unto yourself. You're different."

"And so is she."

The silence was defeaning.

"Was I too late?"

"No, I don't think so. You just weren't there anymore."

"But -"

"While we were all busy trying to save you, she was saving me from spiraling out of control. Because the person I thought was my friend and confidant had lied to me for more than a year."

"I am so sorry, Lena."

"I know, can you give me time?" Lena tried for a smile, showing there weren't any hard feelings between them. But she believed they both needed it. Time and space.

Kara wordlessly left the room.

Later, Kara would tell her sister what happened and Alex stormed to the Luthor's place but was prevented from entering with the Worldkiller blocking her way. The agent knew she wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to try to see what would happen if she said a single bad word about the Luthor.

For now, Lena Luthor was back behind her desk when not a minute into the document a soft thud came from her balcony, she walked outside.

"Did you actually leave?" Lena asked, a bit amused.

"Yes, so she wouldn't be suspicious. But I stayed in the comm room."

"You saw everything?" Reign nodded. Lena bit her lip unsure of what to do.

Carefully the genetically made Kryptonian pulled the CEO close to her. The heels made them a bit equal in heights. "Trust me?"

"With my life." She stepped on her feet as instructed, Reign put one arm around her waist and with the other she held her hand in her own. "Like a slow dance." Lena smiled.

Slowly they floated into the air, swaying lightly with the wind as they spun around, almost like a slow dance, and slowly their lips met in a slow dance of their own.

"I love you, Lena Luthor. For everything you are and everything you stand for."

"I love you, too, both Samantha March and Reign. For those identities are who you are."

They stayed floated in the air, kissing again and again until the sun set and they decided they were due for some family time.

Lena Luthor once thought she'd never have a family to spend such mundane times with but as she sat on a worn out couch with Sam and Ruby, watching Finding Dory, she thinks; she just found her family without having to cross a whole ocean. Or galactic for that matter.

* * *

   


 **A/N:** hi….yeaaaah…so much for the supercorp name huh?

I was tempted to turn it around, but I said NO! We are fucking sticking to this thing. Honestly, got inspired with all the reigncorp thing going around and the jealous!Kara but this one dived head first into heartbroken!Kara. So, sorry. I've had this thing in my head for a week now. Had to get it out. Know that my heart is still supercorp.

On a side note! What if Lena Luthor and Samantha March meet at the Luthor's Children Hospital?


End file.
